


If we're so lucky

by rockethousebirdship



Category: Kingsman: The Secret Service (2015)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Eggsy is a Little Shit, Eggsy-centric, Galahad Lives, M/M, Pet Names, mafia, very light bdsm
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-24
Updated: 2015-08-24
Packaged: 2018-04-17 00:16:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,793
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4645314
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rockethousebirdship/pseuds/rockethousebirdship
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Months after the events in Kentucky, Eggsy is working undercover for a dangerous crime family in south London, and is set to accompany his boss to a meeting with his rival and his men.  Eggsy should be collecting information from this meeting to report back to Kingsman, but everything goes to absolute shit when Eggsy learns Harry is amongst the men working undercover for the rival boss.</p>
            </blockquote>





	If we're so lucky

**Author's Note:**

  * For [AkumuBlack](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AkumuBlack/gifts).



> I do hope you, and whoever else reads this, enjoys it! I apologize for language discrepancies due to American English and if there are any typos (the majority of this was written when I was very, very tired thanks to mostly school things). I tried to follow the prompt as much as possible and I think I actually mixed the two prompts to make a mecha-hybrid-fic...I still hope you what is my first Hartwin fic! c:

Eggsy couldn’t believe what he was seeing.

He had been undercover, working for the Marone’s for about four months now and everything was going great—well, as “great” as it gets with a notoriously violent crime family in south London. As the Marone’s newest gun for hire, Eggsy first served as bodyguard for Gianni Marone’s eldest daughter, but soon worked his way up to serving as Gianni’s third personal bodyguard out of a four-person rotation.  Acting as bodyguard to the head of the Marone family allowed for Eggsy to gather countless amounts of valuable intel he could later pass on to the Kingsman agency, and today, Eggsy should have hit a goldmine of information.

Today, Gianni, accompanied by Eggsy and two other guards, was to meet with the head of one of the rival crime families—James MacKenzie.  They were evenly matched, three bodyguards and their leader on either side; there should not have been any problems.

Yet this is where things went to absolute shit.

Eggsy couldn’t believe what he was seeing. Standing at MacKenzie’s right side was Harry, _his_ Harry. Harry with a light scar running from his right eye to his hairline from a bullet that had supposedly killed him in front of that godforsaken church in Kentucky.

Suddenly, Eggsy was filled with so many emotions; it was as though they were all struggling against one another at the same time. He was angry at Harry for not having told him he was alive immediately, he was sad at the time lost between them, happy to see Harry alive, and fearful that he would only see Harry this one last time before one of Gianni’s other bodyguards took him down if things went south.

Eggsy wanted to cry out to Harry—he wasn’t sure what he would say to him exactly, but he simply wanted to be sure that Harry even remembered him.  Harry did take a bullet to the head after all.

Gianni and MacKenzie began to talk, discussing current trades, business, and property lines.  The information was extremely valuable and Eggsy prayed that Harry was still on the side of the Kingsmen and listening, because he certainly wasn’t catching every detail, not now. Eggsy stood on guard, ready to fight if needed, but he was no longer interested in protecting Gianni—his cover be damned. 

Despite all of these thoughts running through Eggsy’s mind, he was still a Kingsman agent through and through. He tuned in and out of the conversation, simply staring at Harry as their respective “bosses” talked and negotiated property.  He listened in just enough to catch the addresses of the MacKenzie home base and their biggest warehouses—he even caught some of MacKenzie’s schedule; enough to know where he could find Harry.  Surely everyone back at HQ would understand why he was so distracted.  If anything, they should be impressed with the information he _did_ get once he would be able to disclose everything to them.

The meeting went smoothly; no gunfire was exchanged, no one was stabbed or beaten, as Eggsy expected would have happened in such a situation between the heads of two rival crime families. Eggsy was able to return to Gianni’s home, then later make a quick report of what he heard to Kingsman HQ; making no mention of Harry for he still was unsure what to think about the whole situation. He was uncertain if the other agents knew about Harry or if it was Merlin, now acting as Arthur, who was cruel enough to keep such a secret from him, so he decided to keep quiet on the matter. 

\--

What Eggsy would do next, he knew was incredibly stupid, but he had so many unanswered questions.  Did Harry remember him?  Whose side was Harry on?  Why hadn’t he told anyone he was alive, or why didn’t he know of all people?

With his new information, Eggsy planned an "unscheduled visit" to the MacKenzie household.  He knew when Gianni would be occupied, when other guards would be on duty so he could shirk his own responsibilities, and when MacKenzie would be gone, so that he would only have MacKenzie’s other guards to contend with. 

It didn’t take long to reach MacKenzie’s home or to even find it, but the travel time seemed shorter with all the thoughts racing through Eggsy’s head. 

The house was in the middle of town, like Gianni’s, as if it were “hiding in plain sight,” so the saying goes.  The hardest part of getting inside was persuading someone to actually open the door via lies told over an intercom.  Eggsy made up some fanciful story about why he was there in hopes that whom he was communicating with wasn’t one of the guards who saw him that day amongst Gianni’s men.  The lie was quite good, but Eggsy was also very practiced in creating false stories on the spot.

Luck was on Eggsy’s side because the guard on the other end of the intercom bought his story and sent another one of MacKenzie’s bodyguards to get the door.  Unfortunately for this employee, Eggsy was quick about tranquilizing him using his Kingsman issued wristwatch.  As the guard began to lose consciousness, Eggsy supported him on the way down so that his fall wouldn’t make a noise.  He carefully drug the guard to a nearby couch, carefully lifting him onto it so it would appear the man was sleeping on the job.

Eggsy treaded as lightly as possible as he scanned the house, trying to avoid any obvious cameras and suspicion, but when it came down to it—Eggsy knew he was in a panic and possibly doing a shit job. He peeked into rooms, finding them to be mostly empty, and when they were occupied, he’d simply nod as if he belonged there before passing on.  It was amazing what false confidence could do.

The home was enormous and Eggsy found himself almost lost as he ascended the stairs, unsure of where he came in exactly in the first place.  Once he reached the top of the stairs, Eggsy was shocked to feel a hand grip his arm, pulling him into the closest room--clearly someone was actually paying attention to the security cameras and watching his movements.  Eggsy did his damnedest to break the man’s hold, struggling against him, but it was of no use; the other man had been ready and waiting for him.

The door was closed behind him before Harry practically shoved Eggsy against the wall, looking down into his eyes, displeased. “What in bloody hell do you think you’re doing here?  Have you gone completely mad?” Well, that answered at least one question.  Harry remembered who he was and seemed to be on the side of the Kingsmen still, but that wasn’t enough for Eggsy. 

Eggsy shoved Harry away, meeting his eyes with a look of scorn, “How dare you question me?!  You pretend you’re dead all this time, take up a new mission, and then got the balls to question me?  You…” Eggsy trailed off, looking furious and Harry could only remain silent. He knew he was wrong to leave Eggsy in the dark for so long without a single hint as to his survival and that everything Eggsy said was completely reasonable. 

“You’re right, Eggsy, I am sorry, but you must understand tha—“  

Eggsy cut Harry off with a well-placed punch in the face that sent Harry stumbling back a few steps before reaching up to touch the spot on his cheek where Eggsy had struck.

“Now, Eggsy, give me a chance to—“ Harry was cut off again, but this time he caught Eggsy’s fist in his own hand, stopping the punch. “This isn’t going to solve anything and you damn well know it! You have to give me a chance to explain this mess.”  He let go of Eggsy’s hand, continuing to talk, “You see, when I was shot in Kentucky, I did sustain a lot of damage, as you can imagine…”  
  
Harry continued to talk, but Eggsy couldn’t hear a word he said as he tried to slow his own breathing. He was furious at Harry for not telling him of his survival sooner when he had mourned so long for him, yet Eggsy was unimaginably happy as well—his Harry was actually back.  Finally, Eggsy brought himself to look at Harry and the mark forming on his cheek already. “Shut up, ‘arry.” 

“Excuse me?”  Harry was in the middle of explaining his rather complicated surgery, and he looked almost offended when Eggsy bluntly told him to shut up.

“You heard me, shut up.”  Eggsy took a few steps forward, making eye contact again. “You can explain your expensive, complicated surgery to me later cos I don’t want to hear it right now.”

“But Eggsy, I was—“ Harry was cut off for a third time, but this time, it was Eggsy’s mouth on his own that ceased his talking. Eggsy grabbed at the lapels of Harry’s suit as he kissed him hard, closing his eyes.  Harry’s eyes remained open at first, but slowly started to fall closed as he relaxed into the kiss.  He reached up to hold Eggsy’s face, kissing him back with as much intensity as Eggsy initiated the kiss with. It felt so nice to hold Eggsy this close again, to feel his jaw move under his hands. 

Despite having a good hold on Harry’s lapels, Eggsy felt Harry push him back against the wall again to hold him still as Harry angled his head to deepen the kiss. As much as Harry had missed Eggsy, Eggsy could feel his body ache as Harry's tongue moved against his own. Harry's mouth tasted of mint and Eggsy couldn't help but wonder if Harry had prepared for this, knowing he'd come after all the information he had gathered at their bosses' meeting.  Eggsy let go of Harry’s jacket, allowing his hands slide from his chest down Harry’s slim sides.  He spread his legs a little so he could begin to grind down against Harry’s thigh, feeling himself slowly growing harder--Eggsy inwardly cursed himself for wearing the wrong pants for the occasion, because they were suddenly getting uncomfortably tight.  

Harry pulled back from the kiss to gently bite at Eggsy's lower lip. “I thought you were angry with me, Eggsy,” Harry quipped, unable to resist voicing the jab at Eggsy.

For that insult, Eggsy leaned in to leave a hard, but loving bite on Harry’s jaw, near his ear, answering, “’Course I’m mad. But I missed you too, and I don’t know when I’ll see you again after this, ‘arry, could be a long time.” If Eggsy was to be honest with himself, he was elated to have Harry back in front of him, despite how cross he was before. All of their actions felt familiar and it was a comfort. Although he was in enemy territory, Eggsy felt at home in Harry's room, finally in front of his lover again.

As Eggsy left the small bite on his jaw, Harry could do nothing but nod in agreement and gasp quietly, “Yes, I do suppose you have a point. It could be quite a while before we see each other again, especially after the number you did on our doorman.  You’re sure you wouldn’t rather sit down and have a chat instead?  This whole ordeal is a bit of a mess, Eggsy.” 

Eggsy answered that by pressing down against Harry’s thigh harder, grinding his erection against him, and despite the layers of clothing, Harry could feel how hard Eggsy was already.  The noise that escaped Eggsy’s lips was simply wanton, and Eggsy was half-tempted to pull out his cock right then and there in order to give himself some relief from the tightness of his trousers--plus to really prove to Harry what he wanted at the moment.

“I’ll take that as a no to the chat then,” answered Harry, and he pushed Eggsy back against the wall again, staring down into his eyes. Harry held Eggsy firm against the wall by placing a hand at each shoulder.  “At least let me try and make things up to you.”  Harry loosened his hold on Eggsy's shoulders to let his hands slide down the front of his body as he sunk to his knees in front of Eggsy, looking up at him with his own hair askew from their heated kiss. Harry was more than aware of how much Eggsy loved seeing his hair completely wrecked.  He ran his thumb along the almost obscene-looking bulge in Eggsy’s trousers, eliciting a small moan from him before starting to undo his belt and pants.   
  
“Should we really be doing any of this here, ‘arry?” Eggsy breathily asked, looking down to meet Harry’s eyes; he was suddenly concerned about the small army that would want him dead once they figured out who tranquilized their co-worker. “I may have tranquilized the man at the door, well, you saw what I did…,” Eggsy inhaled sharply as Harry edged his trousers and briefs down just enough to pull his cock out.  The simple contact of Harry’s fingers on his prick was enough to cause him to shudder.

“Oh, Eggsy,” Harry sighed, sounding mildly annoyed at Eggsy’s confession and worry, but he still began to stroke his entire length slowly, contemplating the best course of action.  “Never mind it, if you’re caught I’ve got an excuse. Besides, you’re to pronounce my name properly, remember? Or do you forget so easily? I haven't been dead that long.”

Eggsy wanted to roll his eyes—Harry was always getting on him to pronounce his name ‘correctly,’ but before he could argue with him, Harry’s mouth was around his cock, making him lose the will to fight back immediately. 

Harry's eyes fell closed again as he began to lightly suck at Eggsy’s cock, sliding his head up and down on him slowly. Harry was sure to avoid dragging his teeth, instead opting to let his tongue slide along Eggy's cock.  He placed his hands on Eggsy’s hips to steady him so that Eggsy was less likely to thrust up and gag him--they had experienced the issue before, and Harry had to give him a very intimate, impromptu lesson on control as a result.

“’arry—Harry!” Eggsy corrected himself, trying to stay quiet as Harry swirled his tongue around the head of his cock before taking all of his length into his mouth again.  Harry wanted their reunion to be full of slow, passionate sex, but it wasn’t going to happen—not with how Eggsy had tranquilized one of the guards and was in enemy territory at that.  Plus, with the sounds Eggsy was making and how he trembled already, Harry wasn't sure how long he would last.

Despite all of this, he would do his damnedest to make this one hell of a reunion, and so Harry leaned back on his heels. He paused in sucking Eggsy off in order to lick at one of his own fingers. Eggsy looked down to see what Harry was doing, but could only gasp at the sight of Harry, who was usually so put together, coating his own finger with saliva.  Once he had his middle finger slicked up, Harry reached between Eggsy's legs and began to slide the finger into Eggsy as he continued sucking at his cock, moving his head faster than before. Eggsy felt very tight as Harry worked his finger into his entrance--clearly the lad wasn't having any fun undercover at Gianni's, but it was all the better for Harry. Despite his long absence, he relished in the thought that Eggsy was perhaps still waiting for him to return. Harry was Eggsy's, and Eggsy was Harry's--it was good to see that hadn't changed while he was gone.

Eggsy couldn’t help but let out a rather loud moan at the sudden intrusion, but he welcomed it—he hadn’t been properly fucked since Harry was gone and he looked forward to the prospect of it. Harry groaned in response as he let Eggsy’s cock slide against the back of his throat and he added his index finger carefully. This way, Harry could begin to properly stretch Eggsy as he continued to swallow around Eggsy’s cock, still moving his head as he did so. 

Harry bent his fingers a little before scissoring them a bit in an attempt to stretch Eggsy.  They were both so tense, so full of energy; he wasn’t sure how much good trying to stretch him would do.  Eggsy made the nicest noises as Harry kept bobbing his head up and down on his prick while he endeavored to stretch him—Harry was certain someone was going to hear them, but a part of him didn't care--he did have an excuse ready after all, and getting caught was worth hearing Eggsy moan like that.

The only way he could perhaps quiet him was to get better control of the situation, so he pulled his head back again, looking up at Eggsy. His hair was even more askew from Eggsy occasionally reaching down to tug at it.  Harry waited for Eggsy to look down at him expectantly before suddenly pushing his fingers up into his ass roughly, causing the younger man to almost shout out.  “See, you’re being way too loud, Eggsy.  You’re going to have to get on my bed on all fours so I can better mute you if necessary.”

Eggsy almost laughed—Harry sounded so stern, as if this was a punishment, yet this was an even better option in his eyes.  He quickly moved to the single bed Harry had been occupying at MacKenzie’s for months, and got on all fours as Harry requested, making sure his trousers were pulled down just enough with his briefs to expose his ass for Harry. 

When Eggsy tilted his head to look at Harry again, he involuntarily gasped as he watched Harry untie his tie so that it would hang from his neck, before undoing a few shirt buttons, his belt, and pants.  Harry couldn’t help but smirk as he saw Eggsy’s expression when he pulled his nearly-hard cock from his pants, giving himself a few quick strokes to bring himself to a full erection.  “It’s been entirely too long, Eggsy,” Harry spoke quietly, moving towards the bed to get behind Eggsy. 

“Y-yes, Harry,” Eggsy managed to stutter out, trying to look back over his shoulder at the older man. He loved when Harry took him like this--there was a better chance Harry would grab at his hair, or shove his face against the bed in a moment of passion. In this position, he could feel every inch of Harry's prick too, and Eggsy whined a little when he thought about the last time Harry fucked him this way.

“Normally, I would make you beg a little, Eggsy, you do remember that don’t you?”  If anything, Eggsy was surprised that Harry remembered this after receiving a bullet to the head, but he nodded in response--of course he didn't forget.

“I can beg if you want, Harry, anything you want. You know how nice I can beg,” Eggsy shifted a bit, sitting up for a moment so he could remove his shirt, tossing it aside onto the floor. He wanted Harry to have as much access to his skin as possible, and he wanted to please his Harry again—if it required begging too, he’d do it in a heartbeat.  
  
“That…won’t be necessary this time, Eggsy,” Harry answered, reaching up with one hand to run it over Eggsy’s bare back, as his other hand stroked at his now hard cock, positioning himself at Eggsy’s hole.

“God, I missed hearing you say my name,” Eggsy spoke quietly, letting the front half of his body drop a bit so his ass was in the air towards Harry. 

“I know you did, Eggsy,” Harry answered talking equally as soft to avoid being heard, but as he began to push into Eggsy, they both struggled to remain quiet.  Harry should have known better; he should have known neither of them could stay quiet for long like this, but he kept sliding into Eggsy anyways, holding onto his hips to keep him as close as possible.

The noises Eggsy made as he tried to bury his face against the sheets to muffle himself sounded so full of passion and desperation, Harry wanted to start fucking him relentlessly right there, but he held back, instead opting to his roll his hips against Eggsy slowly. To Harry, Eggsy felt absolutely incredible—it was an intimacy and a warmth he’d been missing since their separation. 

Eggsy had to admit, through all of his grief, he had missed sex with Harry too.  Sure, Eggsy had a few partners before ever meeting Harry, but anyone else wouldn’t be the same; they wouldn’t be Harry. 

Harry already had to sleep with a couple others in order to maintain appearances undercover, but once again, they weren’t his Eggsy and he had longed for him the entire time. He relished in the sweet noises Eggsy made just for him, and how he begged to be fucked in a certain way. “Harry…right there, please…you can fuck me harder, Harry, I won’t break.” Eggsy glanced back at him, already panting softly as Harry began to speed up his movements, leaning forward to grab a fistful of Eggsy’s hair.  Eggsy had silently hoped Harry would tug at his hair in such a way, and he groaned loudest when Harry pulled at his hair while he thrust against his prostate at the same time--it was clear Harry still remembered this detail too.

“Is this better, darling?”  Harry asked as he kept sliding his cock in the exact spot where he knew would cause Eggsy to begin falling apart. 

Between everything Harry was doing to him and the “darling,” Eggsy was quickly losing control of himself and feeling overwhelmed.  “Yes, Harry--sir,” Eggsy managed to say again, gripping at the soft sheets below him. The "sir" felt like a swift punch to the gut as Eggsy said it; it brought Harry back to their first time sleeping together. Eggsy was barely in his training and he kept calling Harry "sir" during sex, and he had to admit it was a major turn on--so much so that Eggsy would pull it out at various times since he knew how wild it drove Harry, and now was no different.

Harry wasn’t sure how long he would last either, between Eggsy’s sounds, being called "sir," his beautifully specific demands, and the fact Eggsy kept tensing up causing himself to tighten around Harry’s cock. Harry slid a hand down underneath to wrap his fingers around Eggsy’s length to begin jerking him off in time with his own thrusts--he knew Eggsy needed the relief and his cock practically throbbed in Harry's hand.

Eggsy was still as painfully hard as earlier and enthusiastically thrusted into Harry’s hand before shifting his hips back again to drive Harry deep inside of him.  “You’re so perfect, darling, look at you.  You were so angry earlier, yet here you are, eagerly taking my cock.”

Harry talking that way was too much, especially in that damned prim and proper accent of his, and Eggsy could feel himself approaching orgasm.  Every part of him wanted to give Harry a hard time for that comment, but he couldn’t do it. Instead, he looked back at Harry, replying breathily, “A-and here I am, taking your cock.  You better come in me too, 'arry.  I want to go back to Gianni’s home with your come leaking from my arse so I can think real good ‘bout what you did to me.”

With such demands, Harry could even let the “’arry” mispronunciation slide and he began to pound against Eggsy's ass, continuing to pump at his length quickly.  With the constant pressure against his prostrate and Harry’s quick strokes, Eggsy was soon starting to come onto Harry’s hand and the bed below them.  He cried out, “H-harry!  Please, I need you to come in me now, please, babe.  A-ah yes, that’s it!” 

Harry felt as though he’d forgotten how to breathe as Eggsy begged for him while he came onto his hand, trembling from overstimulation.  It seemed like only moments ago that Eggsy was trying to punch him in the face repeatedly and now he was begging Harry to finish in him, even resorting to another pet name that Eggsy knew Harry loved—Eggsy could get Harry to do absolutely anything by calling him “babe.” He'd used it many times before to get Harry to buy him something expensive or to allow him certain privileges the other trainees were denied. 

Soon, Harry was coming hard into Eggsy and he made sure to drive himself deep into him—if Eggsy wanted Harry’s come to be leaking from him as he made it back to Gianni’s he’d be sure to make that happen. Harry muffled himself against Eggsy’s back as he came, shuddering a bit as he rode out the last of his orgasm. He rested against Eggsy’s back, not pulling out yet, in order to feel Eggsy breathing heavily in time with his own ragged breaths. 

“Eggsy,” Harry finally managed to verbalize. It felt so good to say his lover’s name again out loud, to have him here, and to be as close as they could possibly get. Harry knew Eggsy would have to leave soon though; it wasn’t safe for him here and Harry refused to take any more chances.  So he pulled out of him carefully, lying down next to Eggsy to simply enjoy his presence, if only briefly.  “Eggsy, you can’t stay here, you know that?  It isn’t safe.”

“Such a charmer, Harry,” Eggsy said as he turned to face Harry, catching his breath as he tugged up his briefs and trousers, buttoning them up and buckling his belt.  Eggsy couldn’t help but laugh—Harry often said the wrong thing after sex; it was one of his many appeals, but to be fair, they often had sex at wildly inappropriate times.  
  
“Can you be at Kingsman HQ tonight?” Harry asked quietly before adding, “We’re closing this operation tonight, and I think yours is to be closed next week.  I had hoped you could be there for my arrival, but I can understand if you can’t.”

Eggsy kind of froze, he was about to reach up to brush Harry’s loose strands of hair back, but he narrowed his eyes, “What do you mean you’re coming back tonight?”  Suddenly, Eggsy was feeling his blood boil again.  So Merlin, at the very least, _did_ know Harry was alive, and didn’t tell him. 

“Well, you know, they’re closing this undercover operation tonight, making arrests, and I can go home.”  Eggsy sat up, looking down at Harry in disbelief. He just had slightly-angry, but very passionate sex in a single bed with Harry because he felt as though they wouldn’t see each other again for a very long time, only to hear this? Fucking unbelievable.

“You got to be shitting me!  You mean we coulda just waited a few hours and had proper ‘you ain’t dead’ sex in your nice, big bed back at HQ tonight?!  You’re a real shit, ‘arry,” Eggsy sighed, lying back to cover his face with his hand.  He wasn’t sure what he wanted to do first—kill Merlin or kill Harry again.

“Darling, we could still have a lovely time on my bed if you can make it back tonight,” Harry spoke softly, biting his lip as he watched Eggsy looking absolutely exasperated at what he was saying. “I could make your favorite drinks, and we could make a whole evening of it,” Harry added to sweeten the pot.

“Fine.  If I can make it back.”

Harry nodded, leaning in to close the gap between them so he could kiss Eggsy again lightly.  “You better get going now.  I’ll walk you out in case you’re stopped and say that I dealt with you as necessary, that I was escorting you out.”

Now it was Eggsy’s turn to simply nod, and he stood up to retrieve his shirt.  Eggsy bit his lip as he felt Harry’s come sliding from him slowly; he’d have quite a mess to clean up at Gianni’s place once he got back.  “I’m not done being angry with you, Harry, so you know.”

“I know, my dear.”  Harry fixed his clothes in preparation of escorting Eggsy back outside.  “Hopefully I see you tonight so you can scold me some more.”

“If we’re so lucky.”


End file.
